


Monsters and Princesses

by RainbowArches



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, kid Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storytelling with Wilkes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Princesses

“So while the princess chased off all the big ugly trolls, her guards gave the ghost the formula that turned him back to normal.”

“And then the princess and the ghost-man got married and lived happily ever after,” Sharon finished.

“Well, they went on lots of other adventures together but yeah, pretty much.”

Sharon nodded decisively against his chest, satisfied with the ending to the story. It was the same ending as all the others in his stories. Jason didn’t know why he disguised everyone as princesses and ghosts and monsters and the like. Sharon was a sharp kid; surely she knew who he was really talking about. But he just didn’t feel comfortable telling a three-year-old all about zero matter which swallowed entire cities whole, or how history happened the way a bunch of old white dudes wanted it to happen, or little girls captured and raised to kill. Plus it would take too long. These were supposed to be bedtime stories after all. And Sharon seemed fine with the repetitive princess kills the monsters and marries the prince stories.

“Will you tell me another one?” Sharon asked.

“Aren’t you tired yet?”

Sharon shook her head in vigorous denial.

Jason heaved a put-upon sigh and hugged her closer. “Okay then. What about… the frogs who thought they were kings and the kings who thought they were frogs?”

“What happened to the queen?”

“She was on her honeymoon at the time so she was okay. But when she came back she and her husband had to do lots of science to figure out what was going on.”

Peggy appeared in the doorway just then. “Has she roped you into another story?”

Jason smiled sheepishly while Sharon beamed, pleased with herself.

“It’s past your bedtime, Sharon,” Peggy said.

“ _Nooo,_ ” Sharon whined, even as she let herself be carried up the stairs.

“Yes.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Don’t be silly.”

Jason set her on the bed and Peggy tucked her in with a kiss to her forehead. Sharon was yawning by this point and letting her eyes drift shut, not seeing the point in continuing the charade. Jason and Peggy whispered their goodnights and left, leaving the door open a crack so that she could see the lighted hallway.

“I can’t wait until she’s older and her parents let _me_ tell the stories,” Peggy said once they were in their own room and changing into their pajamas. “I won’t skip over the good bits.”

“Hey, is it my fault your life is so scary and inappropriate for young ears?”

“You used to tell our kids stories about you without dressing them up with goblins and princesses.”

Jason laid his clothes out on the chair and got into bed. “Yeah but I wasn’t trying to entertain them, I was trying to educate them.”

“Ah. Sharon likes educational stories too, you know.”

“Great! I’ll just go wake her up and tell her all about-“

Peggy threw her blouse at his face. “Next time, you.”

She slipped on her nightgown and got into bed. Jason wrapped an arm around her as she curled against him. “What's all this about frogs?” she asked.

“Nuh-uh. You’ll have to wait until the next time Sharon is over.”

Peggy huffed in joke-annoyance. They kissed goodnight and turned off the light.


End file.
